In Fleet Steet
by queenfire
Summary: When Holmes solved a case in Fleet Street, he met Mrs. Lovett pies and saw Sweeney Todd. Then he thought they were a very strange couple, so he decided to go and invistigate! With Watson of course! And then? Will they meet the real Sweeney Todd? Or not?
1. Investigation

One day, Holmes needed to go to Fleet Street, to solve a case. Doctor Watson stayed at home, with his wife. Some days later, Holmes came back to Baker Street and told Watson about a strange man he had seen in that street: a barber.

─ Look, Watson! I'm must tell you about him. He is so, so strange! He is Sweeney Todd, I guess. He works with a woman that makes pies and sells them. I was there, I ate on of those pies… oh Watson, they were awful!

─ But what did they have with the case? ─ asked Watson, drinking a cup of tea.

Holmes looked at him, very carefully and whispered:

─ They are creepy, too creepy for me. I guess they have a secret…a dark secret, Watson.

And Watson nodded his head and said:

─ And what have I with that?

─ Oh Watson, you know my old friend. We could go there and watch…

The next day, the two of them leave Baker Street and went to Fleet Street. They made some bags, in case they need to stay there. And in the end of the day they knocked at the door of the pies shop. The shop was empty and there was only a person: a woman.

Her hair was curly, middle red, middle brown; her eyes were dark and empty and her red dark dress was not very clean. She was doing pies.

─ Good evening, Mrs. Lovett. ─ said Holmes, taking his hat off.

The woman looked at them and made a smile. But her eyes didn't.

─ Good evening, Mister. Do you want a pie? Or your friend? ─ her voice was sweet and calm.

─ Maybe a pie, please. ─ asked Holmes.

Watson didn't take his eyes from her. She was creepy, really creepy, but so beautiful. He didn't know what to say to her, so he made a big smile and took his hat off too. Mrs. Lovett returned the smile at Watson and took two pies from the oven and put them in two plates. They sat down in the chairs and wait for her to give them the pies.

─ Please, have a nice meal. ─ said her, returning to the table to make more pies.

Holmes looked to Watson and they looked to the plates with the pies. The pies were ugly… Holmes took his pies and gave a little biting to it. Watson did the same.

─ Holmes… ─ said very low ─ this is nasty! I can't eat it!

─ Eat Watson, you must eat it, or she will get disappointed. I saw your smile at her!

─ Oh, please, be quiet! ─ Watson kicked Holmes legs below the table.

And they continued to eat Mrs. Lovett pies, trying don't taste them very "deeply". When they finished, Holmes called her and asked how much the meal coasted.

─ Oh, you can pay by giving me some company. It's hard to be alone here… ─ said her.

─ Ok, we can stay. ─ and Holmes started to talk with her.

They talked about the weather, they talked about the people in the street, they talked about a lot of things. And then Holmes asked about the man from upstairs.

─ Someone told me that a barber lives near here. Is it a good barber? ─ asked Holmes, carefully.

Mrs. Lovett nodded with her head and said:

─ Oh, of course he is! He is my friend, Mr. Todd. He is an excellent barber, the best in London! He lives upstairs, because that is his really home… if you want, I ask him to come here and talk to you, misters. He loves his job! ─ and smiled. But when her eyes fell down in Watson's eyes, her smile turned ice.

─ Please Mrs. Lovett, if you may. It will be a pleasure for us! ─ said Holmes, smiling. And Watson nodded.

And so, Mrs. Lovett went upstairs to call Mr. Todd. Meanwhile, Watson set down on the chair with a strange expression in his face.

─ What's wrong, Watson? ─ asked Holmes, looking at his friend. Watson begun to sweat.

─ Oh Holmes, is nothing…

─ I know you, doctor! You are not feeling well! ─ Holmes put his hand on Watson forehead. ─ You are hot, Watson!

Watson closed his eyes for a second and blacked out.

─ No Watson! Not here, we are in the middle of mad people…! Come back! ─ and started to shook him, trying to wake him. But Watson nothing…

So Holmes begun to search for some kind of drink that could gave Watson drink. When he found a bottle of wine, he discovered a man looking at him. The man was tall and thin, with a big dark hair, with a little piece of white hair. He was not very well dressed for a barber, but what most confuse Holmes were his eyes: troubled eyes.

─ What are you doing there? ─ asked Mr. Todd in a great deep voice, covered by anger and dark.

Holmes stood up, with a bottle of wine in his left hand and said:

─ Oh, pardon me, sir! I didn't want to trouble your mind or the bakery…no! It's only because my friend fainted and I want to help him!

Mr. Todd looked at Watson, which was lying on the chair.

─ What happened to him? ─ asked Mrs. Lovett.

─ I don't know, my lady…he was talking to me; after you went call Mr. Todd, and then he started to sweat and then fainted.

Mrs. Lovett looked at Watson and approached him, to start shaking him. But Mr. Todd raised his voice and said:

─ What will you do? I can handle this. I take him for my room, upstairs.

Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes a lot and her mouth and no sound came out. She was in shock!

─ I help. ─ said Holmes.

─ No, I do it alone, sir.

And then he approached Watson and lifts him to carry him to upstairs.

─ Can I go after? ─ asked Holmes to Mrs. Lovett.

But she didn't answer.

─ Mrs. Lovett?

And she covered her face with her hands to hide the tears that were falling from her big brown eyes. Holmes put a hand on her shoulder and said:

─ Why are crying, my lady?

─ I…I…can't tell you, mister! Please go away! Leave this place…!

─ I can't leave without my friend! Why are you asking me that?

─ You…are a great detective and a good man, I can… see it in your eyes, but you can't stay here…! No, please, you don't know what happens here…in the dark, in the shadows! ─ whispered her, trying to stop her tears.

─ Never! I will not leave Watson here, my lady. I will go now upstairs! ─ and started to go.


	2. Watson

When Holmes left the pies shop, Mrs. Lovett ran after him and grabbed him by a arm.

It was dark in the street and no one was on it. They were the only two persons on Fleet Street.

─ Mrs. Lovett? What…?

─ No, I will go there. Please, promise me you will stay in the shop while a go upstairs… It's very important for me and for you…and for him! Please, believe me, Mr. Holmes… ─ asked her.

Holmes nodded and she ran for Sweeney's home. Holmes saw her enter home and waited. And waited…

─ Oh no, I can't stand this! ─ whispered him and, trying do not do any sound, climbed the stairs. When he got there, he looked through the glass of the door and saw the woman talking with the man. She was gesticulating a lot.

Then Mr. Todd went to some other room and she went. And then he entered Sweeney's home… But where could be Watson? He wasn't in that room that was the biggest and a barber shop. So he decided to see the others. And one door and another and another…there was no signal of Watson…

─ Where are you, doc…?

And he heard a sound of someone crying and he went there. In one of the room was Mrs. Lovett, in Sweeney Todd's arms, crying. At the floor was a barber knife, covered with blood. Holmes opened his mouth and put his hands on his head and screamed:

─ WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Sweeney looked at him, with his dark and evil eyes and smiled. A sarcastic smile…Holmes hated it! And then she raised her face from Sweeney's chest and looked at Holmes.

─ Oh, please, please…forgive me…I don't…

─ Be quite woman. ─ said Mr. Todd.

─ Stop! He needs to know! ─ and she walked to Holmes. Her make-up was vanished and her eyes and face were covered by it, in a dark tone. Her hands were shacking and she was very nervous. ─ Oh, please, please! Forgive… me…

─ Tell me, my lady…what have you done? The two of you…

─ He done nothing! Completely…no…nothing!

─ What is that on the floor? It's a blade…covered with blood…!

─ That blood doesn't belong to Mr. Watson! Believe me, sir! It's true… he… he…is alive…!

─ Where? ─ asked Holmes.

─ Come with me, please sir!

And she left the room to enter another. When Holmes entered, he saw his old friend lying in a bed, completely unconscious. And in his throat was a tinny little bit of red blood. Holmes ran to the bed and shouted:

─ YOU LIED TO ME!

─ No, no, I didn't lie to you…! Never…! – cried her.

─ Look at the blood! He cut him with the blade! What did you done?

─ It's not his blood…you can see it for yourself…clean it, sir, there is no cut on his throat. ─ continued her, approaching the bed. ─ It's mine.

Holmes raised his eyes and faced the strange creepy woman that was behind him. She extended her hand and Holmes saw a cut on one of her fingers. It was red and was bleeding some time after.

─ Where did you done that? ─ asked Holmes.

─ I cut myself in that blade that you have seen on the floor…

─ Why?

─ It doesn't matter now. He is alive. ─ and she kissed Watson's face. It was a little kiss, in is cheek. Holmes looked at that action with suspicious eyes.

─ Please, Mrs. Lovett! Stop with that! He is unconscious! It's weird from your part…

─ Oh, don't be bad, Mr. Holmes… I have something to say…I guess he fainted because of the pies. I put lots of ingredients and maybe he is allergic to one or two. Does he have a strong health?

─ He has. I don't know if he is allergic to something…maybe some food, I don't know…

─ I put some herbs on the pies…but, I have completely certain that he fainted because something did badly to him. ─ explained her. ─ Because, as you can see, he is burning with fever!

─ I need to call a doctor, Mrs. Lovett; I can't leave my friend like this, here, with…you.

Mrs. Lovett looked at Holmes with a very sad expression and said:

─ I will do no harm to Dr. Watson…I can give him a tea; I make a good tea for some diseases…

─ NO! You will kill him! I don't trust you…

And then the night fell down even more and a little rain came to cover the houses and the pavement. Everyone closed themselves in their houses and no sound could be listened in the street; only the rain. Holmes couldn't go to Baker Street alone and couldn't go with Watson like that. So he considered the option of ask her a bed for sleep there. Near Watson! He wouldn't leave Watson alone in that house at night. He knew something weird was going on there and Sweeney Todd was a very, very strange person. Like a psycho or something. A lot's of people were missing near that place and he want to investigate…but with Watson like that. No, probably, if he tried to find something about Todd, Todd would kill Watson! No! So, he asked her for a bed.

─ I need to ask Mr. Todd. ─ was her answer.


	3. Photo

While Mrs. Lovett went to ask Todd, Holmes sat down on the bed near Watson and looked at the room. It was so dark and full of spider webs, there was a huge closet, the curtains in the window were dark red, covered with little holes; the window as not with the glass clear…and there was a desk, very beautiful. Upon it, there were some books, pencils and pens, papers and a frame with a picture of a couple: the woman was wearing a beautiful light dress and a hat on her head. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was large. And by her side was a man. A beautiful man, with a dark curl hair and a pale face. His eyes were wide as well and he was giving his hand to the woman. He was dressed like a gentleman. And there was not any white hair in his head…

Holmes walked to the desk and observed from closer the picture and he saw that, that couple was Sweeney and her woman. And he closed his eyes and his mind flew away and stopped in some years before.

There were a couple and a photographer.

He said her to take a picture, but she smiled and said no. He begged for a picture with her, but she turned again her sweet pale face and said no.

"Please, my sweet lady, please…!"

But she said no.

"Lady…"

"Come with me, I have something for you" she whispered on his ear.

And he looked at the photographer and smiled happily and said:

"She loves me!"

And the man smiled in return and said:

"Cheers!"

He laughed and run after her. She was already in a corner of the park, playing with some flowers and singing a tinny melody. Her dark brown hair was falling in a cascade of curls and her blue dress was dancing in the brise. He reached her and touched her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled with her red lips, whispering love words. And he hugged her and kissed her neck. His lips passed to hers and then she started to laugh.

"What did I done?" asked him, looking at her, without understanding her act.

But she was very mysterious to answer his question…like every time. She only laughed at him, and pushed his dark hair. And then her eyes picked up his dark eyes and she understood how much he loved her. So, she stopped laughing and smiled. But he couldn't stand her red lips so far away from him and he kissed her again. And she kissed him, too.

The leaves in the trees and the little birds were singing upon them and the flowers smelled so sweetly…like the Sun in the sky and the children on their games.

"I want to say that I love you…I love you so much…" he whispered.

And she said:

"My lover, I love you too…"

Those were the sweetest words he had listened from her.

"Irene, let me…"

And she started run among the trees and the flowers, calling him to chase her. And then he run so fast, so fast, that he was only sweat and hot, but he reached her and then they were all love.

─ Holmes?

Holmes opened his eyes. That voice was Watson's voice! He turned to the bed and saw Watson trying to sit on the bed. He was really pale, with his hair all wet. Holmes put a hand on his friend chest and forced him to lie on the bed again.

─ Oh Holmes, you are hurting me! Careful…! ─ complained Watson, putting his head on the pillow.

─ Oh my friend! How are you? Are you feeling better? You can imagine, they almost killed you…we need to get out of here, because they are crazy people. I bet they are behind all the strange stuff over here…Can you jump through the window?

Watson looked at the window, with gazing febrile eyes.

─ Oh, I guess not…

Holmes punched the bed.

─ Mr. Holmes? ─ asked a male voice.

Holmes freeze himself with panic. They couldn't escape from the crazy Sweeney Todd! So he said Watson, very low, to pretender to be even worst. Some seconds later, Sweeney entered the room.

─ Oh, Mr. Todd! ─ said Holmes, with a few little scream on his voice ─ My friend woke up and he is telling me that he is very ill. He is feeling lots of pain on his stomach and he can't get out of here. But he will be ok…! I guess. But, what will I do?

Mr. Todd looked to Watson. Watson looked at Sweeney; closing only a little bit his eyes and then started to whispering sounds of pain. Sweeney frowned at Watson.

─ Ahhhh… ─ murmured Watson, rolling over his body.

Of course Watson known the symptoms of the diseases and that was not difficult to pretender. But he didn't need to pretend very much, because he was not felling very well. It was the pies. They had a strange smell and taste and he was not very good with those things. He needed to eat strange stuff during the war, but nothing of those could be compared to Mrs. Lovett pies…no way! Those were the worst pies ever made in the entire World! And in that moment, he didn't know very well what he was feeling…he was in very hard stomach pain and with fever. It sounds like an allergic reaction and some kind of other thing. He needed to go to the hospital, because he didn't have there any pills or injectable products. He didn't have there his beautiful doctor bag…

─ Your friend is sick. ─ said Mr. Todd to Holmes.

─ "Right…there is something I didn't have notice yet…" ─ thought Holmes but answered "yes".

─ Ahhhhhhhhh…help me…! ─ murmured Watson, looking with his febrile eyes to Sweeney's face.

Sweeney changed his look from Watson to one of the walls.

─ Please, Mr. Todd… ─ asked Holmes.

─ But I can't help him! ─ shouted Sweeney.

─ You only need to help him by letting us stay here today. ─ Holmes said, very "cute".

Sweeney Todd looked at them and said:

─ Fine. ─ then he left the room.

Holmes run to Watson and hugged him.

─ Leave me alone! ─ said Watson, starting to punch Holmes.

─ Eh, you should be pretending to be ill! Don't punch me!

─ But it's not pretending, Holmes! It's true! Those pies…Holmes! You know the true…please tell me. What are the ingredients? I need to know, because I can be allergic…!

─ They have a lots of things… like sausage, onion, garlic, and meat.

─ And more?

─ Human…meat.

─ What the fuck HOLMES! NO! Tell me, no!

─ It's the true!

─ It can not be, Holmes! Tell my you are joking…! ─ his eyes started to close and his voice begun to fade.

─ Oh Watson, don't faint again…

─ No, I will not faint. I will puke on you if you don't get out of here now!

Holmes jumped out of the bed and gave Watson a bucket and he puked to there.

─ Are you feeling better now, my dear? ─ asked Holmes some minutes later.

─ You…you made me eat those fucking pies! Why? You knew it when you asked me to come with you! You knew she would give me pies! Why, Holmes, why? What I will say to Mary? That I ate human pies? HOLMES! If I could get out of this horrible bed, you would be so …

─ Don't tell it, Watson! You are a sir!

─ It's your fault! You made me this! Because of that I'm feeling awful! Human pies…noooooooooo! Oh no! I can't believe it…! No! ─ and he puked again.

Holmes smiled at Watson and set down on the desk chair and his eyes fell on the photo. Sweeney was so different when he took the picture and the woman was so pretty and her eyes, innocent.

─ Watson, look at this picture. Look at Sweeney Todd. ─ whispered Holmes.

And Watson raised his head and looked at the picture in Holmes hand.

─ It was that you were watching when I called you minutes before? ─ asked Watson.

─ Yes, but look at him…

─ He was very younger in there…and much prettier. And who is she?

─ His woman. He is holding her hand with kind of romance and friendship.

─ Holmes, of course she is his woman! If not they weren't like that on the picture! ─ said Watson.

But Holmes didn't answer. He couldn't see that picture, he knew she was Sweeney's wife, but he couldn't spell it to no one…it was like if he said someone about his love for Irene Adler.


	4. Doctor

Holmes observed Watson, while he was looking at the photo. Holmes couldn't look any more. He saw her instead of Mrs. Todd. He saw Irene Adler. Why? Why couldn't he stop thinking of her?

He didn't saw her for a long period of time, maybe for a couple of years. Where was her? Where was the smart and intelligent woman he met years before? Where was his singer? His love…

One more look at the portrait. Sweeney was smiling to the camera, his hand on hers. He loved her. Holmes could feel that in that moment, in that room. But that was an old photo. Where was that woman?

Where is she, Watson?

The woman? - asked Watson, looking at Holmes.

Yes.

I don't know…

I know that! - exclaimed Holmes.

I need to go away from here, Holmes. I can't stand this place! I need to go home…

No Watson, you need to go to the hospital. – said Holmes.

So, what am I doing here?

I need to find something about Mr. Todd. I know that the missing people are connected to him.

Why? – asked Watson.

Because he is very strange. Look at this place, Watson! This is horrible! It's full of spiders and dirt! This is not a very comfortable place…maybe their rooms are better. They are suspicious. If he could go there…to their rooms! – whispered Holmes.

Are you mad? They will see you!

Only if you don't help me!

Watson laid his head on the pillow and wait for Holmes idea.

Listen to me, Watson! I have a plan! I will call them and I will say that I need to go to call for a cab to take us to the hospital. So, I will ask them to stay here in the room with you, while I go to their rooms to search! You need to entertain them, Watson.

Holmes…why?

I know they are involved! I know where they put the missing people! You know it to, Watson!

But I don't want to know more…! Please Holmes, be careful.

I know. You need to be careful too…

Okay.

Ready? – asked Holmes, looking at the door.

Ready. – answered Watson.

And then Holmes left the room.

He walked through the corridors of Mrs. Lovett house and some minutes later, he listened some voices in a room.

They must go, Sweeney! You can't do that to them! They are my guests…! And they didn't do anything to you.

The others didn't do anything to me either.

But they weren't my guests! And he is Sherlock Holmes! The police will come to find him! And if they suspects from you, then they will have the certain of your crimes!

You are with me too! If they arrest me, you will go to. – and he showed her his knife.

I don't fear you…I know you're secret. – whispered Mrs. Lovett.

Don't make me hurt you…

Holmes stopped and started to call them. Mrs. Lovett came to the door and found Holmes, very confuse and with large eyes.

Mr. Sherlock? – asked her.

Please, Mrs. Lovett you must help me! You must help my friend. – shouted him.

Is he worst? – asked her again.

I believe so. I need to go to find a cab to take us to the hospital. Please, I need to go out to do that. Can you, please, please! Can you look for him, for Watson?

Mrs. Lovett looked at the room's door, in which was Sweeney and said:

I must ask him.

But help us, Mrs. Lovett…help us.

Sweeney! Please, come here! – shouted her and he came.

What? – asked.

Mr. Watson is worst and Mr. Holmes need to go to find a cab to take his friend to the hospital.

You can do that, woman. – answered Todd.

I can't! A woman in the streets, at this time? Its dark, Todd! I can't go.

Let me go, Mr. Todd. – said Holmes.

Todd was starting to talk, but a huge shout came from Watson's room.

Go, Lovett. – said Todd.

Excuse me. – and ran to the room.

I can go there, Mr. Holmes.

Holmes looked at him and understood that he couldn't get out. They were prisoners.

COME HERE! - screamed Mrs. Lovett from the room.

Sweeney Todd started to run to the room with Holmes. When they reached the door, they found Mrs. Lovett trying to wake Watson up.

No, wake up! Listen to me, Mr. Watson! Look at me! – was her saying.

Go, Mr. Holmes. Go there and find a cab. – whispered Todd.

Holmes nodded and went. But he knew that Watson was joking, so he went to search the house.

He went to all the rooms. He looked everything. And he found the barber's room and everything in there.

Now I know, Mr. Todd. – murmured Holmes, looking at that room. And he found other portrait.

He approached from it and observed it. The woman, the same woman. Her eyes were so calm and her smile so warm. Irene. Irene…

"And where were you?" he asked.

But she wouldn't answerer. She never did it. She only smiled. Such a warm smile. And he wanted to kiss her.

"Kiss me, Irene"

"I can't Holmes, I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"I must go"

He took her hand and stopped her. She couldn't leave him! I wouldn't stand that.

"You must let me go, Holmes. I don't belong here and you know that"

"Lies, you are lying!" shouted him.

"No, I'm not. And you know it" said Irene.

Her eyes were so calm and he knew she was saying the truth.

"But I love you" said he.

"I know" and he took his hand from hers and stared at her.

"Irene…"

"I'm sorry, Holmes" and she took her handbag and put her hat and smiled.

"My Irene"

"I'm not yours, you know"

Her smile was so perfect. He couldn't let her go away!

"Don't go!"

"I'll come" and she smiled again.

And she walked to the door and opened it.

"Don't follow me"

"Adler!"

She left the door opened.

"ADLER!" he ran through the open door, but he couldn't found her.

Holmes stopped looking at the photo. He didn't need to look more. Now he needed to run to find a cab to take Watson to the hospital.

And some minutes later the left the house and went to the street. When he found a cab, he returned.

I'm here. – said Holmes, approaching the others.

Did you call the cab? – asked Sweeney.

Yes, I called. Now we have to go, thanks for everything.

Mr. Holmes, I guess he is not very good… - started Mrs. Lovett.

What? – Holmes ran to the bed.

He is not answering! – Mrs. Lovett was much chocked.

Holmes looked at his friend. He said Watson to pretend, but he was not pretending.

Watson? – Holmes shook Watson shoulders – Watson?

Holmes. – whispered Watson.

I'm here, my friend! Please, we must go, the cab is downstairs, waiting for us.

I can't get up.

Of course you can! I will help you! – and he started to help him.

Mrs. Lovett whispered when they reached the door and smiled at Watson and Holmes.

And he helped Watson to get up and the two of them started to go to the door.

When they reached the street, the men from the cab helped Watson to sit and then the horse started run through the streets.

Minutes later, they arrived to the hospital and then Watson was observed by a friend doctor. When the doctor stopped the diagnostic, he said Holmes that Watson had a strange ill, caused by some food. Like some kind of poisoning. And then, some hours later, Watson woke up and Holmes talked to him about what he found.

He killed them, with his knives. – explained Holmes.

What will we do? – asked Watson.

I don't know. But now we will not think about that. Let's talk about you!

What?

Watson smiled at Holmes and asked about Irene.


End file.
